Chuckya Harbor
Chuckya Harbor is the fourth level of Super Mario Star Road. The level entrance is in the door to the right of the vase to Sky Land Resort. Also note that there is a hole above the painting, that is the alternative level entrance to get one of the power stars. This level requires 8 power stars collected. This level also contains the warp to the metal cap. As the name states, it is a small town/harbor filled with chuckyas. It has a lot of buildings, similar to those in Sky Land Resort except grey instead of white, and part of the ocean. There is apparently also a Chuckya chucking contest, but sadly, they ran out of objects to chuck. Notable Features Include: A giant anchor, the three big buildings (one near the start, the one with the breakable windows in the center, and the one across the harbor where power star #1 is), and a sunken house. Levels Star 1: Climb to the Highest Pole Mario must find the highest pole and climb to the top of it and jump to the star. The building with said pole is the one across the harbor to the right (not the taller on with the tower). There are two ways of getting there. One is you run around the harbor until you reach the side of the building, where there is an entrance behind it, where Mario will have to climb some smaller poles and pass the Blue Coin Switch. Once jump off the pole, you will be higher up on the building next to a moving Whomp's Fortress platform and a falling bridge. Get on the moving platform and you will reach the top of the building with the pole. Climb it and the star is yours. Another way to get there faster is to, instead of running around the harbor, jumping and running across the sunken house, and directly after leaving red roof, wall jumping the side where the grey stone is, directly underneath the falling bridge. This will bring you to where the moving platform is. Star 2: Swim into the Flooded Cage In the second star of the level, Mario has to enter a flooded tunnel, located directly at the end of the submerged part of the level in from of him, dodging a homing amp while swimming in the tunnel. He must jump onto the wooden dock above, which is actually monkey bars, and climb all the way to the "?" at the end. The problem is, the camera does not allow you to see where you are actually going properly, due to the enclosed space, the ill transparency of the dock, and the cage above. Star 3: The Underwater Maze Mario must traverse and underwater Maze in order to find the third power star. The maze is directly below him, all the way down in the water. There is an arrow pointing to where the entrance is, though, the maze is blocked if you try to come during other missions. When you enter there are various ways you can go, but only one will lead you to the power star. In the first room, swim downwards and then straight (you never have to turn until you have only one path to go), and follow that path to the star. And that is it, not much of a maze if you ask me. Star 4: Break into the Building The building in the center of the harbor is the building Mario has to break into. First get onto the front roof (there is a tree if you need it), and jump to the platform where a window and a sign are. If you read the sign, it tells Mario he can break it with a kick (or punch). Break the window and it will warp you to the roof of the building. The star is located inside another window located on the side of the roof. Star 5: The Chuckya's Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins which are scattered around the stage. The locations of them are as follows: # On a small stone pillar behind the start in the water. # On the dock across the water from the start. # On the top of a pole near the dock from coin #2 # On the roof of the building above the Whomp's Fortress moving platform # On a sloping arch of a building in front Mario when he enter the map # In the ring of the giant anchor. # Inside the upper portion of the house where coin #5 was. # In a clam in the shallow part of the ocean. Star 6: The Other Entrance Instead of normally entering the painting to enter the level normally, there is a hole above the painting. Mario needs to jump from one of the side buildings into it. When he does, it teleports him to a spawn point located inside a cage with a star in it. Enemies * Chuckya * Fly Guy * Skeeters * Goomba * Homing Amps * Amps Trivia * The Metal Cap is located inside a window which only can be accessed by hitting the purple switch across the falling block bridge. Category:Level Category:Super Mario Star Road Category:Super Mario Star Road Location Category:Water Level Category:Town Category:Maze Category:Music-Donkey Kong Category:Location